chicagorpgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Frank Lucchese
"Should be the Lucchese Bloodline, now that Grose's takin' his dirt nap. God rest the man's soul, of course." Background A native of Athens, Illinois, Frank Lucchese was born of both incest and rape after his father sexually assaulted his Down syndrome-afflicted sister named Audrey. He was also molested by his father. Lucchese's father is also the person responsible for his eloquent use of language, making him learn whole encyclopaedias and dictionaries believing this would enable his son to lead a better life and maybe even become President one day. He once ordered his son to recite 10 synonyms for 'destroy' to demonstrate his ability in front of some friends of his father. After High School, Lucchese spent his youth in and out of jail, with childhood friend Riley Quinn, often for vandalism and torturing animals. While in fourth grade, he attempted to set his teacher's house on fire and was sentenced to juvenile hall. During this time, he became a member of the Alliance for Purity, a white supremacist group. As an adult, he started committing more serious crimes such as battery, assault, attempted murder, murder, rape, and kidnapping. He quickly became the leader of the Alliance for Purity inside Pontiac Prison and under his leadership the gang became so powerful inside the prison that the warden disbanded it and sends Lucchese to Stateville Prison in Chicago. Prior to incarceration at Stateville, Lucchese eluded the authorities and pursued a relationship with a single mother named Susan Hollander, who has two children of her own from a previous marriage. Upon learning that he is a wanted murderer and rapist (by watching America's Most Wanted), she notifies the police. He had genuine feelings for Susan and had tried to change, but her betrayal prompts "that old dirty bastard to come right back home". Upon seeing that there are no Alliance for Purity members at Stateville, Frank started a new gang – the Lucchese Family; its growth granting him significant influence within the prison. Acquittal Frank was secretly approached by Riley Quinn, his old childhood friend from back in Athens. Riley had discovered that the arrest warrant that had led to Frank’s imprisonment was based on information that had been obtained illegally. Under the “Fruit of the Poison Tree” rule, all evidence that came from that warrant was inadmissible in court, but the cops had covered up the evidence to ensure Lucchese went to prison for the rest of his life. Riley proposed that if he provided the proof to Lucchese’s lawyer, then Lucchese could act as a unofficial weapon of Riley’s – doing things to criminals that official channels wouldn’t allow while providing valuable intelligence. The arrangement was mutually beneficial and based on trust between the two childhood friends. If Lucchese is arrested, Riley loses his unofficial power in Chicago and potentially his role in setting Lucchese free would come out. Likewise, Riley provides Frank with a degree of police protection, an invaluable asset in Franks world, as well as his freedom. Frank agreed and served 4 years of a multiple life sentence. Embrace and Ascension to Power Upon release he learned of the Vampire culture within Chicago. He convinced a Mehket Vampire, Valker Grose to turn him, wishing to be re-born as Grose was the last of his bloodline and didn’t want it to end with him. However, after the Embrace he betrayed Grose, by capturing him and having his Family drag Grose out to the desert and left him there to die. He then took this bloodline as his own, renaming it the Lucchese Bloodline. He turned all of his Family members who were willing to pledge for it creating a large faction of vampires under his control. He rapidly and systematically exterminated those that got in his path. Numerous attempted were made on his life but he wasn’t stopped, eventually becoming powerful enough to become the Prince of Chicago, or as he prefers it, Don. After the destruction of the Russia Mafia by the CBI, this created a power vaccum within the Chicago underworld. Just as he had ascended to power within the Vampires, Lucchese quickly took many of the mobs former activites, finally establishing himself as one of the most powerful Criminals within Chicago. Characteristics Frank is quite eloquent and seen as charming by many of the women he meets. Frank's not crazy. He knows exactly what he's doing and is actually quite cunning and smart.